Svart
by Aria Vinca
Summary: " C'est un personnage emblématique. Un personnage polémique. Elle fait partie des ombres de l'Histoire de la Magie. Des ténèbres que cachent la lumière. Personne n'a jamais su l'exacte vérité sur son rôle lors de la bataille finale qui opposa le Bien au Mal... Jusqu'à ce jour. Voici, pour vous lecteurs, une histoire oubliée : celle de Cassandra Cassiopée Svart. "
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

_Sweet Dreams ( Are Made Of This )_

_ Sucker Punch_

_ feat Emily Browning_

* * *

_L'enfance…_

_Une notion vague et abstraite à mes yeux._

_Une époque lointaine, oubliée, enterrée,_

_Dont je ne veux me rappeler._

_Cela ne fait que de raviver d'anciennes blessures._

_Qui ne cicatriserons jamais vraiment..._

**_Cassandra Cassiopée Svart_**

* * *

_Peur. Rage. Haine. Tristesse. Souffrance…_

Aucun de ces sentiments ne prédominait sur les autres. Tous s'entrechoquaient, se mêlaient dans son esprit. Ses idées étaient confuses. Elle ne savait plus que faire, que penser. Alors, elle restait là, dans cette armoire, impuissante face à cette tempête de sentiments qui balayait ce qui lui restait de raison.

_Tellement d'odeurs…Du sang ?_

Dans l'enchevêtrement d'effluves âcres qui flottaient jusqu'à ses narines, l'apparition de cette nouvelle odeur enfonça un nouveau pieu dans sa poitrine, une douleur si intense qu'elle illumina son regard d'un semblant de vie. Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux, l'empêchant de voir clairement ces corps qui se détachaient de la pénombre, de l'autre côté de la porte.

_Non !_

Pour empêcher ses pleurs de couler, elle serra les poings et se mordit violemment la lèvre. Si fort que du sang perla de la blessure. Son goût métallique suffit à lui donner la nausée.

_Ces cris. Ses plaintes. Ces rires rauques. _

Elle serra les dents et couvrit ses oreilles de ses mains. Puis elle s'enfonça dans l'armoire, jusqu'à ce que son dos cogne contre la paroi du fond. Encerclée par un tas informe de vêtements, elle enserra ses jambes de ses bras frêles et se roula en boule.

_Beaucoup trop de bruits…_

Les larmes traîtresses coulèrent d'elles-même, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Son corps fut secoué de violents sanglots. Incapable de contrôler son propre corps, elle enfuit son visage crispé par les pleurs dans ses genoux.

La désolation prenait peu à peu possession de son esprit. Un trou béant prit doucement la place de son cœur, laissant à jamais sa marque sur son être.

_Inutile. Impuissante. _

_Faible..._

C'en était trop pour elle. Elle s'en voulait tellement. Tellement… De ne pas pouvoir intervenir. De ne pas être assez forte pour le faire.

Elle ne pouvait accepter la réalité. Elle espérait seulement que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve duquel elle se réveillerait au petit matin, en sueur dans son lit.

Mais ces bruits, cette odeur de sang-cette odeur de mort-la ramenait inlassablement à la cruelle vérité.

Ceci n'était pas un rêve.

Soudain une vive lumière éclaira l'habitacle, ramenant brusquement l'attention de l'enfant sur son entourage. Plus aucun son, plus aucun rire ne lui parvenait. Un silence funeste s'était abattu sur l'appartement.

Elle releva lentement la tête, les yeux écarquillés, la stupéfaction peinte sur ses traits.

_Se pourrait-il ..?_

Elle s'avança avec précaution vers la porte de sa prison. A genou, elle ferma un œil et s'approcha prudemment de l'ouverture.

Un hurlement suraigu brisa le silence de la nuit.

- _Mamma !_

* * *

Si vous avez lu ce prologue, je vous en remercie et espère que celui-ci vous a plu.

Ce projet, je travaille dessus depuis très longtemps. Malheureusement, par manque de temps et de motivation, je ne l'ai jamais achevé. Je poste donc le début de mon histoire dans l'espoir que des gens s'intéressent à celle-ci et voudraient en connaître la suite.

Si oui, je pense pouvoir trouver en moi la motivation qu'il me faut pour terminer cette fanfiction, qui, je l'espère, vous passionnera autant qu'elle m'a passionné.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un message quel qu'il soit. Toute critique est bonne à prendre.

Votre dévouée,

Aria Vinca


	2. Chapter 1 : Silver Drake

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Néanmoins, tout ce qui n'est pas mentionné dans les livres m'appartient.

Voici donc le premier chapitre de Svart, dans lequel vous allez faire la rencontre du personnage principal, Cassandra. Je ne vous en dits pas plus.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

N'hésiter pas à me laisser un message, toute critique est bonne à prendre.

Votre dévouée,

_Aria Vinca_

* * *

**Chapitre I**

* * *

**Et ta débauche ne leurre qu'un instant ton désespoir caché.**

**Hell, Lolita Pille**

* * *

Les flammes consumaient sa robe, léchaient sa peau d'albâtre tandis qu'elle flottait à plusieurs mètres du sol, entourée d'un nuage de feu et de cendres. Au sol, danseurs et acrobates s'accordaient aux éléments. Des filets d'eau convergeaient depuis tous les recoins de la salle vers le fond de la scène, sous l'œil intrigué de l'audience, bouche bée face à la qualité du spectacle.

Soudain elle chuta, arrachant des cris de stupeur aux spectateurs. Mais cette chute fut stoppée nette au dernier instant par une sphère qu'avaient formés les filets d'eau. Un cercle de feu engloba celle-ci, rendant tout échappatoire impossible pour la jeune femme. Elle se tordait, se débattait contre une force invisible qui la tirait en tout sens, qui tentait d'épuiser ses forces. Pendant ce temps, l'eau se teintait doucement de noir, phénomène causé par la dispersion des cendres de sa robe dans le liquide, dont les restes flottaient mollement au grès de ses mouvements.

L'instant d'après, elle s'immobilisa. Le visage fermé, son regard se posa sur l'auditoire. Ses paroles parvinrent étouffées à l'oreille des spectateurs.

_Sweet Dreams are made of this..._

_Who am I to disagree..._

Elle fit un pas hors de la sphère et les phénomènes magiques disparurent. D'un pas assuré, quasi félin, elle s'avança sur le devant de la scène.

_Some of them want to use you..._

_Some of them want get used by you..._

_Some of them want to abuse you..._

_Some of them want to be abused..._

Elle écarta les bras et une rafale de vent vint faire voler le tissus de son vêtement, lui donnant des airs d'ange déchu aux ailes sinistres.

Lorsque la musique s'apaisa enfin, une fumée noirâtre s'échappa des lambeaux de sa robe. Elle enveloppa ses jambes, s'élevant en voluptés vers le plafond. Puis de ses doigt s'échappa une brume identique. Sa main en fut rapidement enveloppée. Au fur et à mesure, l'étrange phénomène l'encercla complètement. Son corps entier disparut derrière un écran de fumée, ne laissant à la vue des spectateurs qu'une vague forme humanoïde. Seules ses lèvres, peintes d'un rouge vifs, se distinguaient du phénomène.

Elles se courbèrent en un dernier sourire. Un sourire énigmatique, mystérieux. Et finalement, la silhouette fantomatique s'évapora dans les airs, laissant la scène vide de toute présence.

Renata de Montpensier réapparut dans les coulisses du cabaret, rejoignant les artistes qui avaient quitté la scène avant le final. Au sous sol, c'était l'effervescence. Tout le petit monde du _Silver Drake_ courait en tous sens pour assurer les prestations de la soirée.

Maquillage, essayages, échauffements, vocales ou physiques. Les couturières suivaient les danseuses, aiguilles et fils colorés en main, dans leurs déplacements pour retoucher tout costumes abîmés entre deux prestations. Les cris du régisseur pressaient les artistes vers la scène.

Ici, un groupe de danseuses aux costumes multicolores montaient sous les feux de la rampe. Là, deux chanteuses s'échauffaient la voix, un boa à plumes autour du cou. En bas des escaliers, les danseurs revenus du plateau se changeaient déjà pour une nouvelle exhibition. Plus loin, des acrobates prenaient leur tenue dans la salle prévue à cet effet. D'autres jeunes femmes se maquillaient devant leur coiffeuse, avec une indifférence étonnante au raffut environnant.

Malgré les ordres incessants du régisseur, une joie communicative se dégageait de la pièce, comme en témoignaient les rires hilares qui fusaient parmi la foule d'artistes. Ces personnes respiraient la joie de vivre. Et elle ne sut dire si cette euphorie était due à la chaleur ou à l'odeur entêtante des produits capillaires et autres parfums mais Renata ne put empêcher un sourire de s'étirer sur ses lèvres, sans aucune raison apparente.

Une scène étonnante mais quotidienne dans le plus célèbre cabaret du monde de la sorcellerie. C'était un lieu sans pareil.

Renata descendit jusqu'à son casier et en sortit une petite besace en cuir. Elle se débarrassa rapidement de sa robe, qui avait retrouvée sa forme originelle, et s'empressa de se vêtir d'une tunique au tissus vaporeux sur laquelle elle plaça un blouson de cuir. C'était l'été en Suède, et une simple veste suffisait à la protéger de la fraîcheur nocturne.

Elle s'installa à une coiffeuse vacante et s'examina quelques instants. Sa peau brillait de sueur. Ses cheveux lui collaient au visage. Son maquillage coulait sur ses pommettes creusées par un blush trop foncé. D'un coup de serviette, elle fit disparaître la transpiration qui recouvrait son front. Quant au maquillage, elle élimina de ses joues le mascara qui y avait coulé. Du reste, elle décida de ne pas y toucher.

Avec un soupir, elle se leva de son siège puis sortit de la pièce. Elle avait fini tous ses numéros de la soirée et devait maintenant prendre place derrière le bar.

Le Silver Drake avait réduit ses effectifs depuis quelques mois. Personne n'en connaissait la raison exacte. Mais de ce fait les membres de l'équipe actuelle devaient se relayer à différents postes pour assurer le bon déroulement de la nuit. Par exemple, Renata, après avoir rempli son rôle de chanteuse soliste, devenait barmaid pour le reste de la soirée. La fille qu'elle remplaçait, elle, allait se préparer en coulisse pour monter sur scène.

Ce rythme de travail était contraignant pour le corps, et épuisant psychologiquement. Ils travaillaient toute la nuit, presque tous les jours, pendant la période estivale. Néanmoins, le salaire qui leur était déversé chaque fin de mois était plutôt conséquent et des jours de congés leur étaient souvent accordés par la direction comme compensation. De plus, la fierté seule de faire parti de l'équipe du cabaret rendait difficile pour tout membre de l'équipe de ne pas apprécier y travailler.

En arrivant dans la salle principale, Renata se dirigea directement vers le bar qui servaient autant de boissons multicolores que variées.. La salle de réception était une grande pièce circulaire, parsemée de tables rondes où s'entassaient le gratin du monde sorcier. La scène, encadrée de lourds rideaux en velours rouge, occupait la plus grande partie de l'espace et des estrades était placées pèle mêle dans la pièce pour certains numéros. De nombreux serveurs et serveuses se pressaient entre les tables pour prendre les commandes des clients et les amenaient en cuisine.

Le Silver Drake prenait toujours soin de mettre à disposition de ses clients les meilleurs produits, un personnel compétent, et de présenter un divertissement unique. C'était la recette de la réussite de l'établissement.

Beaucoup de grands noms de la sorcellerie se rendait ici autant pour le spectacle de renommée mondiale que pour la qualité de l'accueil. La cuisine était tenue par un célèbre chef cuisinier européen, ainsi que par des cuisiniers de talent et une vingtaine d'elfes de maison toujours à disposition, ce qui permettait au cabaret de fournir sa clientèle en nourriture de qualité. Quant au bar, danseurs, chanteurs et autres artistes se relayaient pour assurer son ouverture continue jusqu'à la fermeture.

Renata s'installa à son poste. Olivia, une de ses collègues danseuse, était ici depuis la début du spectacle. Elle semblait épuisée. Ses cheveux ressemblaient plus à un nid d'oiseau qu'au chignon ordonné qu'elle arborait à son arrivée. Néanmoins elle gardait toujours un visage souriant de façade pour le client malgré la fatigue.

« Salut Olivia. Comment marchent les affaires ? Demanda Renata en dégageant ses cheveux de son front.

- La soirée se déroule plutôt bien. Je me demande même si ton petit numéro sur scène n'a pas donné soif à ces messieurs, à moins que ce ne soit la chaleur estivale.

- Si les consommations vont bon train, c'est le principal non ? Répondit Renata en rigolant. »

Les deux filles discutèrent un instant. Olivia présenta à sa collègue ce qui s'était passé dans la soirée. Puis il fut finalement temps pour celle-ci de quitter le bar pour rejoindre les coulisses avant.

Après son départ, Renata prit soin de réarranger le poste à son goût. Elle n'eut que peu de temps avant que les premières commandes n'affluent.

Shaker en main, les bouteilles d'alcool volaient en tous sens. Elle remplissait plus de pintes de bière qu'elle ne pouvait s'en rappeler. Les plateaux de boissons volaient dans les airs à travers la salle vers leurs destinataires. Renata était tellement occupée par son travail qu'elle ne l'a vit pas arriver.

« Un Bloody Mary, Renata. »

Renata releva la tête brusquement à l'entente de _sa_ voix. Elle s'était glissée sur un des tabourets tel un fantôme, sans que personne ne remarque sa présence.

Il était pourtant difficile de ne pas s'apercevoir de son apparition. Son apparence était des plus banale, mais son aura seule suffisait à la distinguer de la masse de sorciers qui l'entouraient. Cela aurait été une autre personne qu'elle n'aurait jamais attiré le regard de quiconque. Pourtant, malgré son aspect commun, elle dégageait quelque chose : le simple fait de croiser son regard vous laissait empli de question.

Elle ne regardait pas Renata et semblait perdue dans ses pensées, presque mélancolique. Renata finit par déposer un verre devant elle, et se pencha par dessus le bar.

« Venue pour admirer le spectacle ? » Demanda-t-elle, un sourire avenant sur les lèvres.

Deux billes sombres se fixèrent sur elle. Renata dû retenir un frisson face à l'intensité de son regard.

« Pour surveiller que le travail soit bien fait, dit-elle finalement.

- Et pour fuir ta grand-mère aussi, n'est-ce pas Cassandra ? »

Cassandra Svart l'a regarda d'un air impassible.

« Les journalistes plutôt. » Répondit sombrement la jeune fille.

Renata ne put qu'acquiescer. Les journalistes étaient interdits depuis toujours dans l'enceinte Cabaret, par peur que le spectacle ne soit révélé au public. C'était donc pour la jeune héritière Svart le meilleur des endroits pour fuir leurs harcèlements incessants.

Les journalistes campaient devant les portes de la propriété des Svart depuis le début de l'été. Depuis la nomination de Cassandra à la tête du Silver Drake et la disparition de l'ancien propriétaire, Orion Svart, son père.

Personne n'avait de nouvelles d'Orion Svart depuis plus de six mois. Il avait disparu du jour au lendemain, sans laisser de traces. Et malgré l'acharnement des journalistes, Cassandra n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur l'événement.

Beaucoup soupçonnaient que ce départ soudain était lié à la réapparition en Angleterre de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Toute l'Europe avait eu vent de ce fait. La majorité pensait qu'Orion Svart était un de ses partisans, les Svart étant une vieille famille de Sang-Purs connue pour son inclination à la magie noire, et qu'il avait rejoint ses rangs dès qu'il avait appris le retour du Mage Noir. Mais ce n'étaient que des suppositions populaires, personnes ne connaissaient la vérité.

Renata n'avait pas vraiment d'avis sur la question mais elle doutait que ces rumeurs soient vraies. Elle connaissait assez bien Cassandra pour ne pas juger la question sans plus de renseignements.

Les deux jeunes femmes se connaissaient depuis quelques années maintenant. Elles avaient étudié dans la même école de magie et s'étaient toujours bien entendu malgré leur trois années de différence.

Les gens étaient naturellement attirés vers l'aura charismatique de la suédoise et Renata n'avait pas fait exception à la règle. Mais beaucoup dans l'école avaient compris que derrière son image attirante se cachait un caractère bien moins agréable.

Cassandra avait toujours eu une tendance incroyable à être désagréable envers les personnes qu'elle ne jugeait pas digne de son intérêt. Pourtant il semblait que certains individus se détachaient des autres ses yeux. Renata faisait partie de ces rares « élus ». Elle était aussi une des seules personnes à pouvoir supporter les sauts d'humeurs fréquents de la jeune femme. Et puis, Renata trouvait Cassandra certes étrange mais oh combien fascinante.

Quand elle accéda à sa tête, Cassandra avait offert à Renata une place au sein de la troupe du Cabaret. Elle avait besoin d'une nouvelle chanteuse plus adaptée à l'idée qu'elle se faisait de son spectacle et elle savait que la jeune femme avait étudier le chant depuis son enfance. Mais Renata soupçonnait tout de même que cette offre de travail spontanée était une sorte de cadeau de remerciement pour toutes ces années passées ensembles. Un traitement de faveur dont elle n'allait pas se plaindre.

Cassandra regardait son verre en traçant son contour du bout des doigts. Elle avait profité que tous les yeux soient rivés sur la scène pour s'éclipser des coulisses en toute discrétion. Il était très rare qu'elle reste jusqu'à la fin du spectacle. Chaque fois, elle se faisait harceler par un tas d'inconnus dès qu'ils voyaient la moindre chance de pouvoir l'approcher. Ils voulaient tous avoir des informations sur son père. Informations dont elle-même manquait.

Elle reporta son attention sur la scène. Le fruit de mois de travail. La création d'un spectacle était un véritable casse-tête. Celui-ci était un bijou de création et d'innovation. Elle avait mis des semaines rien que pour esquisser chacun des numéros et de longues journées de plus pour mettre au point tous les sortilèges nécessaires à sa réalisation. Puis il avait fallu trouver les artistes, créer les chorégraphies et les costumes, pour finalement faire passer le spectacle des coulisses à la scène.

Ce qu'elle avait créé n'avait rien à voir avec les anciennes prestations qu'avaient pu accueillir le Cabaret sorcier. D'après les critiques, le spectacle était rafraîchissant, plus novateur que les précédant. On pouvait clairement y distinguer une touche plus féminine, plus subtile et sensuelle. Cassandra s'était donnée corps et âme à la réalisation de ce projet.

D'une gorgée, Cassandra finit son cocktail. Elle se leva et fit apparaître une cape sur ses épaules.

« C'est déjà l'heure du départ ? Demanda Renata surprise.

- Ce soir, en tout cas, je ne préfère pas m'attarder, répondit Cassandra. Tu préviendra Auguste de mon départ. Je lui laisse le soin de fermer le cabaret. Je récupérerais les clés plus tard. »

Elle tournait déjà pour quitter les lieux quand elle se ravisa et revint sur ses pas.

« Et autre chose. Si quelqu'un te demande, tu ne m'a pas vu de la soirée. » Ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe de menace dans la voix.

Renata avala sa salive et acquiesça doucement, intimidée par la son de sa voix et par les conséquences qu'elle aurait à subir si elle donnait à quiconque l'information. Ceci dû la satisfaire puisque Cassandra lui offrit un sourire resplendissant.

« A plus tard alors. » Lança-t-elle d'un ton enjoué.

Renata n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que Cassandra Svart disparaissait déjà au cœur de la nuit suédoise.

* * *

_Crac !_

L'apparition soudaine brisa le silence de la nuit. Le son se répercuta dans la plaine alentour, puis le silence revint finalement. Le chemin où l'inconnue se tenait longeait un mur de pierre, abîmé par le temps, couvert de mousse et de lierre et bordé de mauvaises herbes. Devant elle se dressait un imposant portail, dont les piques acérés étaient prêts à empaler quelque importuns qui tenterait de déjouer leur surveillance.

Sa baguette magique dans une main, une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu dans l'autre, elle s'avança droit sur le portail. Les portes s'écartèrent dans une plainte sempiternelle, comme s'ouvrant pour la première fois depuis des siècles. Sans attendre, elle continua sa route, son ombre disparaissant peu à peu sous le couvert épais de la forêt de bouleau qui occupait l'intérieur des remparts. Derrière elle, les portes s'entrechoquèrent, bloquant toute possibilité de retour en arrière.

Les arbres de l'étrange forêt ne laissaient filtrer que de minces rayons lunaires au travers de leur habit d'été. Depuis peu, elle avait délaissé sa bouteille d'alcool sur le côté du chemin. Une cigarette avait maintenant pris sa place entre ses doigts. Elle ne présentait aucun signes d'anxiété malgré sa présence dans cet endroit lugubre. En fait, elle paraissait sereine. Elle était ici en terrain connu.

Elle arriva bientôt à l'orée de cette forêt intérieure A quelques centaines de mètre, se détachait de la pénombre la silhouette d'une imposante demeure, posée sur les rives d'un lac dont l'eau scintillait sous le clair de lune.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas un instant pour contempler ce magnifique tableau, et trébucha de temps à autre en grommelant de nombreuses injures à l'encontre des « stupides-cailloux-qui-n'ont-rien-d'autre-à-faire-que-de-s'installer-sur-son-chemin ».

Elle se dirigea vers l'aile ouest du bâtiment, aile utilisée au rez-de-chaussé pour les réceptions, avec la salle de bal et de réception, et, à l'étage, se trouvaient les logements des employés. Elle pénétra le lieu par la porte de la cuisine qu'elle referma précipitamment derrière elle. Elle s'appuya dessus et un soupir las échappa ses lèvres.

Cassandra Svart avait passé la nuit dans un bar de Stockholm, très fréquenté des moldus, à boire verre sur verre jusqu'à ne plus rien voir devant elle. Le reste de la soirée s'était passé pour la plus grande partie sur la piste de danse. Du reste, elle n'en avait qu'un vague souvenir.

Elle resserra sa prise sur sa baguette.

_« Lumos… »_

La formule sortit de sa bouche dans un murmure. Se détachant du mur, Cassandra traversa la cuisine à pas de loup, et continua sa route à travers un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers, baguette à la main et toujours une cigarette fumante entre les lèvres. Elle faisait de son mieux pour rester silencieuse mais, grâce à son état actuel et à un mal de tête qui faisait une soudaine apparition, son avancée était grandement ralentie.

Ses pas se firent plus lents à mesure qu'elle approchait de l'artère principale de la maison. En effet pour gagner ses appartements, le couloir le plus animé du manoir était passage obligatoire. Elle devait être sur ses gardes, et restait discrète. Un fantôme dans le silence de la nuit. Elle ne devait rencontrer personne. Et surtout pas sa Grand-Mère : elle ne pouvait imaginer la punition que lui coûterait son escapade nocturne plus qu'imprévue. Elle avait quitté le Silver sans prévenir personne ni de sa destination ni de l'heure de son retour, et par les temps qui courent, sa Grand-Mère ne voulait prendre aucun risque quant à sa sécurité. Enfin c'était l'excuse que Cassiopée lui avait donner pour pouvoir la placer sous un couvre feu.

« C'en est une heure pour rentrer ? » Fit une voix derrière elle.

Malgré son esprit embué par l'alcool, elle agit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Cassandra fit face à l'inconnu, le menaçant de sa baguette magique. Son éternelle clope en bouche, elle resta ainsi pendant une fraction de seconde, avant de finalement reconnaître l'individu adossé au mur.

_« _Charlie. » Salua-t-elle en abaissant sa baguette.

_La voilà dans une sacrée merde…_

Charlie Weasley se déplaça de façon à ce que la lumière éclaire son visage constellé de tâches de rousseur. Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine. Et malgré son expression désapprobatrice, un brin de malice brillait au fond de ses yeux. Il huma l'air.

« Tu as bu ? Demanda-t-il, en haussant un sourcil.

- Vraiment ?! Demanda Cassandra en roulant des yeux. Avec un tel talent d'observation, tu pourrais devenir Auror, tu sais ?

- Haha très drôle…

- Oui, je trouve aussi, acquiesça-t-elle avec un sourire sarcastique. »

Elle amena sa cigarette à ses lèvres, inspira une longue bouffée, et regarda la fumée s'élevait dans les airs. S'attendant à une nouvelle remarque de son "aîné", Cassandra activa un sortilège, pour que leur paroles ne soient entendu que par eux : mieux valait ne pas attirer l'attention au moment précis.

« Tu sais quelle chance tu as que ce soit moi qui t'aie attrapé en flagrant délit. Ta Grand-Mère était dans tout ses états lorsqu'elle s'est rendu compte de ton absence. Elle s'est fait un véritable sang d'encre.

- Ça ne l'a pas empêché de dormir apparemment, ne put s'empêcher de commenter Cassandra mais Charlie décida de l'ignorer.

- Tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure demain matin, lorsque tout le monde sera debout, je peux te le garantir. Tu n'aurais pas dû t'éclipser sans prévenir. Et ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive...

- Charlie…soupira-t-elle. Je sais que disparaître comme ça n'est pas très conseiller de nos jours mais fais moi confiance quand je t'assure que je sais ce que je fais. Je m'excuserais de ma conduite plus tard, car je sais que ma conduite à causer du tort à tout le monde. Et je prendrais la pleine responsabilité de mes actes auprès de Cassiopée. Mais tu ne pourrais pas comprendre mes intentions. Ce soir, ce n'était pas de l'amusement, c'était une nécessité. »

Charlie vit rouge à la vue de son air attristé. Il ne se l'avouerait jamais mais oui, il était jaloux de la jeune fille. Elle vivait dans la richesse et l'abondance, lui qui avait toujours vécu à la limite de la pauvreté. Elle était une sorcière brillante et douée. Les gens parlaient d'elle, la respectaient tandis que le seul nom de Weasley renvoyé une mauvaise image chez beaucoup de sorciers. Et en plus, elle vivait dans une famille d'éleveur de dragon, elle vivait son rêve à lui, celui de s'occuper des dragons.

Alors le simple fait de la voir se plaindre de sa condition éveillait en lui une jalousie incontrôlable.

« Non en effet, j'ai du mal à te comprendre, dit-il entre ses dents serrées. Pourquoi te sens-tu obligée de tout compliquer pour tout le monde Cassandra ! Tu as absolument tout ce que pourrait espérer une personne. Alors pourquoi de tels caprices d'enfant gâtée ! Ta Grand-Mère te cède déjà tout ! Elle organise même un bal en ton honneur demain et tu n'es pas foutu de te tenir correctement pour la remercier de ses efforts ! C'est quoi qui tourne pas rond chez toi, merde ?!

- Un bal en mon honneur ?... Répéta-t-elle en détachant bien chaque syllabe, oubliant complètement la réaction démesurée de Charlie. »

Et elle ne put s'en empêcher : elle éclata de rire.

« Un bal en mon honneur, vraiment ? » Dit-elle en haussant un sourcil, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Puis en un éclair, son expression s'assombrit.

« Merlin tu as cru à ces conneries ! Es-tu donc assez stupide pour ne pas avoir compris le but de cet événement ? » Dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui comme un prédateur avancerait sur sa proie avant de bondir.

La rage qui se rependait en elle réveillant son esprit endormi. Toute trace d'alcool avait disparue de ses gestes, ses pensées étaient maintenant limpides. En voyant Charlie à cours de réponse face à un tel revirement dans son attitude, elle continua, une colère sourde tapie au fond de ses yeux onyx.

« Ma chère Grand-Mère (Elle cracha le mot comme si c'était la chose la plus abjecte du monde.), comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer, organise une réception en mon honneur, soit disant... Ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure. Mais tu n'as donc pas compris le sens de tout ceci ? Le but que s'est fixée cette vieille folle ! Hurla-t-elle presque. Mais Merlin ! Son but ultime était de faire de moi sa copie parfaite après la mort de Mère ! Mais je ne me suis jamais résolue à l'écouter me faire la leçon ! Et tu sais pourquoi ?! Parce que je savais déjà qu'en suivant ses règles je ne serais jamais libre ! Et maintenant que Père n'est plus là pour me défendre, tu pense vraiment qu'elle m'organiserait un bal pour me féliciter de mon comportement ! »

Cassandra avait perdue le contrôle. Ces cheveux volaient en tous sens. Ces pupilles étaient dilatées par la colère, accentuant leur profondeur abyssale. Elle hurlait ses paroles à la figure de Charlie, comme un serpent crache son venin. Il pouvait voir toute la haine qu'elle gardait contenue en elle. Toute cette colère qu'elle gardait enfuie et qu'elle laissait soudain exploser. Mais il comprenait aussi qu'il ne voyait à ce moment qu'une infime partie de cette fureur.

« Eh-eh bien… balbutia Charlie. Peut-être essaye-t-elle de se racheter auprès de toi. »

Cassandra se calma soudainement. Son visage quitta cette expression colérique et se fendit même d'un sourire léger. Elle semblait sereine, maintenant débarrassée de son fardeau. Aussi vite qu'elle l'avait perdu, elle avait repris le contrôle de ses émotions.

« Charlie, Charlie, Charlie…j'aimerais bien. »

Malgré tout, elle était quelque peu déçue que Charlie manque tellement de discernement. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas été élevé dans une famille de Sang-Purs traditionnelle. C'était une personne attentionnée, avec un cœur pur. Il n'avait pas été éduqué selon les mêmes préceptes qu'elle. Il voyait le bon partout, et en toute personne. Il ne possédait pas l'esprit calculateur de toutes ces familles qu'elle côtoyait depuis l'enfance, qui pensent plus à la préservation de leur lignée qu'au bonheur de leur membre. En un sens, c'était pour cela qu'elle l'appréciait autant. Il ne ressemblait pas à tous les autres.

« La raison de ce bal est pourtant bien simple. Vois-tu, Cassiopée a invité la quasi-totalité des familles de Sang-Purs européennes. Lors de toute la soirée, elle va m'exposer. Me traîner derrière elle comme un animal de compagnie, me trimbalant de famille en famille, tout en chantant mes louanges bien qu'elle en pense tout le contraire !.. Comme un vendeur ambulant vendrait sa marchandise au plus offrant... »

Charlie fit soudain le lien. Il avait bien remarqué les tensions entre les deux femmes Svart. Mais il avait beaucoup de respect pour la vieille femme malgré son air supérieur et son physique qui n'attirait pas la sympathie.

Son visage était sec et creux, et ses yeux aussi dénués d'émotions que ceux des dragons qu'elle élevait. Il l'admirait tout de même car elle continuait à s'occuper des animaux de la réserve en dépit de son âge avancé.

Il avait toujours pensé que l'animosité entre les deux était due au caractère bipolaire de Cassandra. Il pensait que sa rébellion était plus celle d'une enfant gâtée que celle d'une jeune femme devant faire face aux traditions injustes de sa famille.

Jamais n'avait-il imaginé que le problème puisse venir de Cassiopée ni qu'elle puisse être aussi dénuée de sentiments pour imposer à son unique petite-fille des coutumes ancestrales dont elle avait sûrement elle-même souffert.

« Un mariage arrangé…souffla Charlie dans un murmure, comme s'il n'osait pas dire le mot à haute voix. Est-ce seulement légal ?

- Légal ou pas, j'y suis contrainte, soupira-t-elle avec un sourire résigné. »

Son visage s'adoucit, son regard était voilé d'un sentiment profond, profond et indescriptible.

« Tu sais Charlie, j'aimerais refuser ce mariage. Mais cela engendrerait des conséquences bien plus grandes que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

- Donc tu vas la laisser faire ? »

Elle se mit à rire encore une fois, mais c'était un rire léger qui sorti de sa gorge. Mais pourtant, lorsqu'il la regardait, Charlie pouvait toujours voir cette même colère imprégnée dans ses yeux, ainsi qu'une tristesse infinie tapie au fond.

« J'ai bien dit que je ne pouvais refuser ce mariage, pas que je ne pouvais pas le contrôler un minimum. Je ne suis pas la fille d'Orion Svart pour rien. Je compte bien la faire tourner en bourrique, cette vieille folle, et tant pis si je dois payer pour mes actions par la suite. »

Tout deux se turent. Charlie était quelque peu dépassé par les révélations. Cette fille, Cassandra, qu'il ne connaissait pas il y a encore de ça un mois et demi. Cette fille dont il pensait avoir cerné la personnalité étrange et compris les sautes d'humeurs. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait finalement rien d'elle, de sa vie, de son passé, de son futur.

Il l'avait trouvé égoïste. Elle possédait tout ce qu'il avait jamais pu imaginé. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien à lui envier, car même avec tout l'argent du monde, elle était finalement la personne la plus seule qu'il avait jamais rencontré.

Cassandra observait Charlie silencieusement. Depuis son arrivée en stage chez eux, elle s'était étrangement ouverte à lui. Elle qui, depuis la disparition de son père, évitait tout contact humain, avait trouvé quelque chose d'extrêmement apaisant chez cette tête rousse constellée de tâche de rousseur. Elle aimait l'entendre parler de sa famille, qu'elle avait appris à connaître au travers de ses récits.

Il y avait Ginevra, Ginny, seule fille de la famille de sept enfants qui possédait un tempérament enflammée à l'image de sa couleur de cheveux. Il y avait aussi Ronald, Ron, le cadet à l'appétit sans faim, mais attachant avec son attitude un peu gauche. L'arrogant et studieux Percy, qui travaillait maintenant au ministère de la Magie anglais. Bill, ou William de son véritable prénom, l'aîné de la famille qui était devenu briseur de sort pour Gringotts, dont Cassandra avait déjà entendu parler par une de ses amies de Beauxbâtons, Fleur Delacour avec qui il entretenait une relation depuis quelques temps. La jeune femme n'avait d'ailleurs pas été surprise d'apprendre leur fiançailles, étant donné la façon dont Fleur parler de son homme dans ses lettres.

Sinon, Cassandra aimait particulièrement entendre les histoires de Charlie sur les exploits des jumeaux Fred et Georges, bêtes noires de tous les professeurs de l'École de Sorcellerie Poudlard, souvent en conflit avec leur pauvre mère pour leur humour qu'elle ne trouvait pas vraiment à son goût. Cassandra avait fait promettre à Charlie d'un jour lui présenter les deux garçons après qu'il eut ramené certains articles vendus dans leur nouveau magasin suite à une visite dans son pays d'origine. Elle trouvait les sortilèges qu'ils avaient utilisés aussi fascinants qu'ingénieux. Il lui plairait grandement de s'associer avec eux pour créer des objets magiques pour un spectacle futur.

Mais il y avait une chose que Cassandra avait dû mal à écouter lorsque Charlie en parlait et s'était ses parents. Monsieur Weasley était passionné par la culture Moldue, et Madame Weasley, aimante et affectueuse mère poule, était une cuisinière hors paire.

Elle ne pouvait le nier : elle l'enviait. Elle aimait lorsque Charlie lui racontait ses souvenirs de famille mais elle avait dû mal à contenir la jalousie qui s'emparait d'elle à chaque fois. Elle était enfant unique. Son père avait toujours été distant avec elle. Quant à sa mère... Le sujet était devenu tabou. Sans parler de sa Grand-Mère qu'elle pouvait difficilement nommer comme telle.

La personne la plus proche pour elle d'une figure maternelle était sa tante, la sœur de son père, qui s'était marié à un français et qu'elle ne voyait qu'une fois par an, tout au plus. Sa tante et ses cousins, Alois et Lyra de Sobre, étaient les personnes pour elle qui correspondaient le plus à la définition de "famille".

Cassandra regardait Charlie. Il était plus âgé qu'elle mais il lui semblait tellement naïf.

_Comme tous les autres._

Elle se détourna de lui, cachant son visage à sa vue. Elle allait quitté le couloir sombre mais avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité il crut l'entendre murmurer :

« Tu as beaucoup de chance, Charlie…Sache le. »

Il ne tenta pas de la retenir.

* * *

Ses joues se teintèrent de rose lorsqu'elle se glissa dans son bain. La vapeur d'eau englobait la pièce d'une telle manière que Cassandra ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de la baignoire. La seule source de lumière de la pièce était un lustre, suspendu juste au dessus d'elle, dont l'éclat tremblotant des bougies se réfléchissait sur la fumée.

Elle se sentait bien là, dans cette océan de bulles. Elle se sentait…reposée. Détendue. Somnolente...

Puis l'air sembla se rafraîchir. Un souffle glacé lui fit dresser l'échine. De sa chambre, se firent entendre des rires lointains. La tête lui tournait. Les rires se mirent à danser autour d'elle, l'encerclant, l'englobant. Et soudain une main pâle, squelettique, lui agrippa le bras.

Cassandra sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Elle était sur ses gardes, alerte, le cauchemar encore frais dans sa mémoire. Elle tremblait malgré la chaleur de l'eau. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle retira ses bras des bords de la baignoire et les posa sur ses cuisses. La fatigue envahit finalement ses traits. Elle se redressa, rejeta ses cheveux mouillés en arrière et ramena ses genoux contre elle. Elle inspira de longues bouffées d'air, dans le but de calmer ses nerfs, avant de passer les mains dans les cheveux.

Elle sortit du bain et se rendit dans sa chambre, tout en s'enroulant dans une serviette. Elle se dirigea vers sa commode, en sortit une chemise qu'elle avait été cherché dans le dressing de son père et qu'elle utilisé comme chemise de nuit. Son odeur était réconfortante.

Sa serviette tomba au sol. Cassandra fit un pas vers son lit lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur son reflet dans le miroir à pied de sa chambre.

Une image inconnue s'y reflétait. Des raies noirs de mascara sur les joues, des cheveux collés au corps et des yeux rougis par les pleurs. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas en cette jeune fille brisée, fragile. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un point bleu à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Elle effleura la blessure du bout des doigts.

« Merde… » Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

_Encore un._

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, épuisée, puis se glissa dans ses couvertures. Elle resta quelques instants éveillée, repensant aux événements de la journée, et ferma les paupières pour plonger dans un sommeil sans rêve.


	3. Preview Chapitre 2

Je dois tout d'abord m'excuser d'avance pour mon retard dans la publication.

Petites explications : Tout d'abord, le baccalauréat arrivant à grands pas, il est difficile pour moi de me concentrer sur l'écriture. Ensuite, j'ai en effet quelques chapitres d'avance néanmoins certains on étaient écrits il y a près de deux ans. Mon style d'écriture ayant évolué depuis, je me vois contrainte de corriger tous mes chapitres, ce qui me prends un temps gargantuesque.

Je dois maintenant remercier Faenlgiec pour m'avoir offert mes premières reviews. J'espère que l'histoire plait à tous et toutes pour l'instant.

Et sûr-ce je me tais et vous laisse apprécier cette preview du chapitre II,

Votre dévouée,

Aria Vinca

* * *

**Chapitre II**

Cassandra Svart se sentait libre. Debout à flanc de falaise, elle surplombait les contrées du Nord de la Suède, à la recherche d'une liberté dont elle désespérait. Elle avait voulu échapper à l'argenterie, aux boissons et petits fours, aux elfes de maisons courant en tout sens. Aux bijoux, aux robes, à la dentelle et au maquillage qui n'attendaient que son retour. Une matinée solitaire. Un dernière instant de liberté avant la fin du jour.

Ses joues étaient rosies par le froid. Ses membres commençaient à s'engourdir. Elle ne savait combien de temps encore son corps supporterait ce traitement extrême, mais elle refusait catégoriquement de retourner au manoir Svart.

Cassandra avait volé jusqu'aux plus hauts plateaux rocheux, jusqu'au territoire des Suédois à museaux courts. Les dragons préféraient les lieux dégagés, balayés par les vents et ouverts sur le ciel. Elle s'était perchée en hauteur pour pouvoir observer les créatures en contrebas. Son sommeil n'avait duré que quelques heures. Son esprit était trop agité. Elle se trouvait dans ce temple sacré depuis l'aube. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait pris son balais et avait disparu, pour la deuxième fois de la nuit.

Les dragons étaient des créatures fascinantes. Dangereuses. Mais au combien captivantes. Il était difficile de ne pas être subjuguer par une telle magnificence. Cassandra pouvait passer des heures à regarder leurs écailles argentés brillait sous le soleil à chacun de leurs mouvements. Les couleurs du ciel bleu se reflétant sur leur armure étaient telles que leurs écailles paraissaient plus liquides que solides. Elle enviait tant la liberté de ses animaux. Leur ailes qui pouvaient les porter au grès du vent. Le fait qu'ils vivent sans règles et sans avoir de compte à rendre à quiconque. Qu'ils n'aient besoin de rien ni personne pour vivre. Cassandra se plaisait à se dire que, parfois, elle tenait plus des dragons que des hommes. Et si elle devait mourir un jour, elle voulait que son lieu d'éternel repos se trouve ici, parmi les rois des airs, ses semblables.


End file.
